The Divine War
The Divine War After the The Day of Fire during in the third return of the gods, the five gods Zirus, Kaytora, Kima, Arain, and Apolis found themselves unable to return to Kaelus with the The Grand Sky Cathedril lost in ruin. They were not without options however as there was a tool that they could construct that would grant them access to the Divine Realm. It would, however, come at a cost. This tool would cause an explosion would destroy all life on Earth. So, the gods were left with a great desicion; destroy all that which they had created, or risk never returning to their plane of existance. Arain the god of superiority, seeing himself and the other gods above the petty lives of mortals, immediately set to work on constructing this object. The other four were more reluctant. Zirus warned Arain to stop, but he would not listen. The god of war quickly gained the support of many of the angels, turning them against Zirus and the other gods. With an army at Arain’s disposail, there was little Zirus and the other gods could do. Zirus had the other gods Kaytora, Apolis, and Kimia stood with him against Arain, but it wasn’t enough. They turned to the dragons for support, but Arain gained support of the Cangars, giving the wolves more powerful magic and thus starting the second Wolf and Dragon Wars making both races unable to aid either gods. Kaytora, the merciful feared for the well being of the now large population of men in the world and decided that they too should have the chance to defend their world and gave them magic. The tribal and weak minded people of the time were no match for the power of Arain's forces as a whole, but Kaytora selected a brave few who he could tell had great aptitude and magical potential. These hunams would come to be known as the Grand Mages and would to fight for their people rather than a full army of club weilding hunters. Alone, these mages weren’t much compared the power of Arain and his angels. But together with they were just enough support for Zirus and the other gods to stem the tide of the war. In the end, Zirus and Arain ended up fighting one on one as both armies clashed around them. These two powerful gods battered each other relentlessly. Zirus fighting for the safety of the world, and Arain fighting for his honor and survival. They were equal in power and strength, but Arain was the god of war, and was very cunning in battle. With a decisive blow, Arain delt a crippeling strike to his former leader, nearly killing him, or as close as a god can get to dying. The battle halted, both side stood in awe at the sight before them. Zirus, god of the gods had be cast down by Arain the god of war. As Arain stood over his wounded enemy, he gloated profusly, claiming victory and leadership over the other gods. In his arrogence and self-concedence, he hadn't notice mage Tryth take up one of a fallen angel’s weapon and charge him. Blinded from all fear and reason, by anger, Tryth want on vengece for his fulled fallen idol. With a single blow, Lori struck Arain knocking him aback. Caught off gaurd he moved to attack Tryth, giving the other gods the chance to attck him. With Tryth, they wounded Arain, leaving him in a crippled state, the same as Zirus. Kimia rushed to the side of her dying leader and did her best to tend to him, but the damage had been done. Zirus was too wounded, too beaten to be healed, even by her. She refused to give up however. She loved Zirus and could not watch him die, so in a feat of great curage and sacrofic, she gave her own lifefore to Zirus, ending her own life to continue his. Now healed, Zirus stood over Arain. Glaring at the dying god with disapointment and discust, “You’re trechary is over thus far, Arain. You will now be no longer welcome in Kaelus henceforth!” Then Zirus bound what was left of Arain to the body of a fallen mortal, cursing him to live forever on Earth in the form he hated most. As further part of his punishment, Zirus cursed him to for all eternity to aid mortal souls worthy of joining the other gods in The Divine Realm. To watch those who he see less than him enter the one place he wished to go. Zirus turned to the mage Tryth, the man without whom neither he of other gods would have lasted without. As a reward for his bravory, Zirus created for the mage a sword, one of uncomprehendable power for a mortal, the holy blade Excalibur. With the war over, the gods would eventually find away to return to Zaelus, ending the third return of the gods. Since then, the decendents of the Grand Mages would return to Atlantis and create the several relgiouns for the gods. Though many of them many be gone, but for as long as mortals draw breath there will always be someone to remember and honor the gods for their unyeilding sacrofic to their humble creations.